


Meeting Once Again

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: He's so cute, Other, he's so adorable and sad, i love my baby, like I want him but I can't have him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vault-Tec Rep laments about the past, and finds hope about the future when a certain vault dweller comes to Goodneighbor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on my Deviantart as well, so if you have seen this before this is why :3  
> Here is a link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/
> 
> Also I have a headcanon that Vault-Tec Rep calls himself Tec because he has forgotten his name over the years.
> 
> I love that dork so much :3

It was just another day in Goodneighbor, sun filtering through the half boarded up window to shine upon a decayed face, black eyes blinking with a soft groan of regret and the end of a dream. It burned that the world of color and life was nothing but a memory, one so easily lost to the monotony of life in the hellish wasteland of what was once of a great city that was now nothing but ruins. Tec could hear the soft bustle of people down below in the town, slowly getting dressed in the only clothes he had owned for the last two hundred years, grateful he had managed to keep it immaculate despite the grime and filth of what made the world now. Placing his hat on Tec left with a sigh, turning to go down the stairs to his right only to lay eyes on someone he never thought he’d see again.

_”What? No it can’t…It…It’s you! From Sanctuary Hills, right?!”_ The woman across the hall was speechless as she stared at the ghoul, her face paling when she came to the realization of who Tec was.

_”Are…Are you from Vault-Tec?!”_ She gaped in disbelief, Tec scowling at the name of that former hell that had ruined his life.

_”I AM Vault-Tec!”_ He nearly shouted at the poor woman across from him, the robot guy from Diamond City reaching into his trench coat for something but paused when Tec looked away in anger. _“Twenty years of loyal service and now look at me…I wasn’t on the fucking list…”_ He looked back over at the woman who had guilt all over her face, still astonished to see her looking the exact same way he remembered the day the bombs fell. _“But you...Look at you. Two hundred years and you’re still perfect! How? How is that fucking possible?!”_

_”The Vault had these pods that froze us in place. I…I only thawed out recently.”_ The Survivor stuttered, not wanting to anger the ghoul further as his face furrowed in surprise and confusion.

_”What? Vault-Tec never told me that! Unbelievable!”_ The anger had returned to his voice, black eyes narrowing at the Sole Survivor with so much hatred she took a step back towards the robot who placed a metallic hand on her shoulder as if to steady her. _”Well I had to get to the future the hard way….living through the...the filth! The…decay…and the bloodshed! Just look at me! I’m a ghoul, a goddamn freak!”_

_”I’m so sorry, I didn’t know this would happen.”_ The Survivor apologized, her face one of regret and sadness at how much this poor man had suffered over the last two hundred years, those same years she spent frozen and unaware of the outside world. She felt so much guilt for something far out of her control, and wished she could have done something to prevent what had happened to Tec.

_”You know…you’re the only other person I met from…before I…uh…I…”_ Tec clenched his hands into fists, and the Survivor noticed the tears he was pushing back in those pitch-black eyes of his. _”Oh god….I’ve been so alone here! No Commonwealth settlement wants a goddamn ghoul with 200 years of Vault-Tec sales experience!”_

The Survivor winced at the absolute despair in his voice, unsure of what to say or do to comfort the poor man who stood there like a lost soul in need of guidance and…

_”Hey…you know you can head back to Sanctuary. I’m rebuilding the place and I promise I’ll come visit you.”_ She said softly and warily, her warm smile masking the tension and nervousness of what she might get in response from the very angry and…emotional ghoul.

_”Really? You…you will?”_ Tec eventually spoke, his voice wavering but full of something the Survivor expected had been gone a very long time.

Hope.

She nodded and the man gave a small smile at the thought of being given something more than the hopeless existence he was living now in this ratty hotel.

_”Alright, I’ll head over there right now! You promise you’ll come visit me, right? I-I’ll see you there!”_ Tec was so eager and excited about the prospect of a second life he barely said goodbye to the bewildered Survivor before gathering his belongings and leaving Goodneighbor for what hopefully was the last time.

The walk there was a long one, but his chipper mood couldn’t be dampened by anything now, a bit wary about entering the old neighborhood when he noticed people walking around. He was greeted by a man assuming to be the protector of the small group inhabiting the place, offering Tec any house still standing he wanted to make his home. Tec was rendered speechless and managed a thank you before going to the home that was still intact, yet furthest away from the fabled Vault 111. He spent his time waiting for the Survivor to visit by cleaning up his home and generally keeping to himself, which was all fine to him despite the polite requests for the ghoul to join in with the nightly dinners. Seeing the robot guy strolling down the street talking to the woman made Tec’s heart skip a beat in pure delight, the ghoul not even given the chance to go and hide back in his home like the introvert he was when she approached him with a dazzling smile. The two spent the evening just talking, Tec finding himself happier than he had been in a very long time in the company of someone he knew and could relate to so easily. By that night he lay in his bed, Tec sighing happily as he thought of what his life would hold for him now. Apparently the Survivor had helped the Minutemen and needed help procuring trading lines, but sadly had no knowledge with how it worked in such a society, and Tec was more than happy to finally be able to use his sales experience and help people now. Closing his black eyes Tec smiled to himself, and slowly drifted off into a pleasant dream, no longer fearing at what tomorrow would hold for him.


End file.
